Akatsuki Kids
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Wow I write 2 many things! hehe well Sakura is coming home from a mission and then see all these kids just laying and saw one withblonde hair crying.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:Wow I write 2 many things!!! loo well Sakura is comeing home from a mission and then see all these kids just laying and saw one withblonde hair crying. well she couldnt leave so she made trip after trip to get them to her house and then find out that all these children are the Akatsuki!?

Sakura was walking home and stop to see a bunch of children knocked out but. Sakura walked up to him and he looked at him with his baby blue eyes red and puffy because of him crying so much. "Hey kid whats your name?"(Rapest sounding yes.) "Iwa Deidara" I looked at him shocked and shook my head _"It can't be the enemy he die along time ago." _"Do you know who the rest are?" He nodded but i could tell he didn't want to say the rest but he looked at me with confuzed and lost eyes."Do you have a place to stay?" "I-I don't know. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! MY PAST OR ANYTHING!!!" He broke down and cried some more. I walked up to him and hugged him while rubbing his back. "Shhhh it's ok everythings ok. Shhhh don't cry" I started to sing to him. (Swing Life Away By: Rise Against.)

Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words  
We live on front porches and swing life away,We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand  
I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go  
We live on front porches and swing life away,We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand....until you hold my hand  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words  
We live on front porches and swing life away,We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand  
Swing life away _[x4]_

After that he fell asleep. I couldn't just leave them there so I got 2 at a time comeing back to get the rest.

I took them to different rooms but they were all near each other.

******__**

Time skip.....

I was down staris make something to eat because Deidara came down rubbing sleep out his eyes. "Hey Deidara are you hungry?" He looked at me and nodded his head eagerly. I got a plate and put Okaka Onigiri. "Is this ok?" He took a big bite and his eyes glowed like Naruto when he eats ramen. "THIS IS SO GOOD!!!!" I smiled at his childish smile. "Thats good to hear!" I started to hear foot steps. "I'll be back Deidei!" I walked up stairs to see a very confuzed Itachi. "Whats wrong?" "I don't know where I am and I only remember my name!" I could tell he was the same as Deidara and couldn't remember that he was emotionless and killed his clan. "What is it?" "Uchiha Itachi." I looked at him fully and relized he is a cute little boy. "Are you hungry?" He smiled and nodded his head not as fast as Deidara's but I could tell he was hungry. I graped his hand and took him down stairs and gave him the same. "Enjoy you two!" I went back up stairs to wait for everyone else. I saw that a boy with white hair came out and looked scared. He looked at me and went back into the room. "Hey don't worry i won't hurt you so you can come out." I started to walk to his room. "What do you want?" "I'm just wondering what your name is thats all." He look at me with his pink eyes.

'I can't remember it all..." I looked at him. "It's Hidan but thats all I can remember..." "It's ok If you go down stairs and wait for me so I can get two more mem-kids then I'll give you some Okaka Onigiri!" "REALLY!" I giggle I mean really who couldn't! "Yes" He ran down stairs. I went to see if anyone was getting up and relized the only girl was. "Hey little girl do you want to come down stairs and eat something?" She looked at me scared. "D-don't hurt me please don't" I looked at her shocked why would I? Oh and whats your name?" "I don't know....."She said it so quitely that i almost didn't hear her name."Konan" I looked her and smiled "Well Konan are you hungry?" She noddded slowly "Well-" "Sakura-chan?" I looked behind me to see a confuzed naruto. "Yes naruto?" "Why are there so many kids in you house?"


	2. OH NO WE HAVE SOME SICK KIDS!

_**Well I don't own Naruto no matter how bad i want to!**_

_Recap:"D-don't hurt me please don't" I looked at her shocked why would I? Oh and whats your name?" "I don't know....."She said it so quitely that i almost didn't hear her name."Konan" I looked her and smiled "Well Konan are you hungry?" She nodded slowly "Well-" "Sakura-chan?" I looked behind me to see a confuzed naruto. "Yes naruto?" "Why are there so many kids in you house?"_

"Oh well naruto Ummmm....I sorta found them But they were alone and knocked out!" "Sakura-chan I know you want to keep them but you have to talk to Tsunade. I would talk longer but unlike you I don't have days off!" "You shouldn't have missed that many days!!!! Now go on before your late!!!" "BYE!" Naruto walked out and I started to hear girl crying. I walked into the kitchen and saw Okaka Onigiri on Konan head. "Ok who did this?" I walked over to konan. "Konan can you tell me who did this?" She nodded and pointed at Hidan and he started to snicker. "Hidan why did you do that?" "Because I wanted to!" "Come on Konan and Hidan in alittle while we are talking." I walked to the down stairs bathroom. I looked down at konan and picked her up. "Come on don't worry I'll get you cleaned up then you can help me to wake up the other children" We were in the bathroom and she looked at me scared. "whats wrong Ko-chan?" "I don't know what to do now...." She trailed off. Oh I got her drift. "Ok well your going to have to take off your clothes...."I felt awkward....."Ok then find the way you want the water to feel like this." I started to twist the the hot and cold water handles. She started to get the hang out it and was feeling the water. "Ko-chan I'll be back ok?" "Ok" I walked out and closed the door. I walked back into the kitchen to see Hidan crying "Hidan why are you crying?" "B-because your going to yell at me and I don't want to be yelled at!" I looked at him and sat next to him "Hidan you don't need to be mean to her its not nice. I'm going to let you off with a warning for right now ok?" He looked at me happy "YES!" "SAKURA-CHAN!" "Comeing Ko-chan!! now Hidan be a good boy and go eat the rest ok?" He nodded I walked back to bathroom to see a very naked Konan "Konan get back in there!!!" She rushed back and I walked in there and closed the door behind me. "Ok now we need to wrap you up in a towel" I smiled at her to be shocked to see a smile being returned! "Ok!" "I'll be I have to see if I have any of my old clothes!" I walked out knowing I do. I got my blue shirt with cuts on the sleeve. Tan pants and walked back to her and gave them to her. "Her you go chicky!" She looked at me and I smiled and walked out closeing the door behind me. Then Itachi came running to me with the look of fear in his eyes. "S-Sakura-san there a scary man at the door!" I saw tears in his eyes. "Well lets go see who it is ok?" he nodded. I walked to the door with Itachi's hand in mine. I looked through the peep hole "Ummmmm...errrrrr....Itachi go back into the kitchen ok?" He nodded and ran to the kitchen. I opened the door and glared. "Well hello Sakura." "Sasuke what are you doing here." "I'm seeing how **my **Sakura is doing, Is that so wrong?" "Well yes because I'm nobodys to own and I'm takeing care of these children so I like to be left alone." "Well I won't leave you alone until I find out why that kid answer the door looked like Itachi!" "First you never** EVER **come to** MY **house and think that i will bend at you every will! I am **NOBODY'S** no matter how bad **YOU **want me to! Now LEAVE!" I started to close the door. Only to have him slam it open. "SAKURA ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I glared. I eyes stared to change colors the once green eyes were now one orange with blue rings in it while the other was the same just blue and orange rings. "Sasuke. get. off. my lawn. and. leave. me. and. the children. alone." He looked at me weird and left. Then my eyes changed back I walked back inside to see everyone talking to each other. "Ok Konan and Itachi are in charge because I have to go talk to the Hokage. Now be good." I walked out. When I was almost down the road Itachi came running. SAKU-CHAN! SAKU-CHAAANNNNNNN!" "Itachi I told you to be good." I started to hear a horrible cough comeing from him. "Itachi are you sick?" He looked and his face was red with fever. I picked him up and ran to my house put him in his room. "Itachi I will be right back!" I ran down stairs. Everyone looked at me funny. "Everyone Ita-kun is sick so I need some little helpers!" "HAI!" "Ok Hidan go and get some towels. Kakuzu get some hot water! Ko-can your going to help me!"

**Well I wanted to finish this soon and I hope its good! Reveiw!!!!! Man I hate school. **


	3. Dei and Ita trouble!

**I'M BACK! hehe hyper...lol...I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story but I'll figure it out!**

**{Recap}**

**"Ok Konan and Itachi are in charge because I have to go talk to the Hokage. Now be good." I walked out. When I was almost down the road Itachi came running. SAKU-CHAN! SAKU-CHAAANNNNNNN!" "Itachi I told you to be good." I started to hear a horrible cough comeing from him. "Itachi are you sick?" He looked and his face was red with fever. I picked him up and ran to my house put him in his room. "Itachi I will be right back!" I ran down stairs. Everyone looked at me funny. "Everyone Ita-kun is sick so I need some little helpers!" "HAI!" "Ok Hidan go and get some towels. Kakuzu get some hot water! Ko-can your going to help me!"**

**{Recap done}**

"**Hai!" I ran to Itachi rooms and open his door to see him up and moveing around. **

"**Itachi. Why are you out of your bed?"**

"**I don't want to sleep" **

"**Itachi sleep gets you to feel better"**

**Itachi got back into bed. "Now Itachi stay here." **

**I went to Peins room. He was awake and he was on the floor rocking back and forth. I ran up to him and sat in front of him. **

"**Little boy whats wrong?" He looked at me and I could see what he was feeling:Fear. I looked at him with a smile. **

"**You don't need to be afried of me or anyone here so don't worry." **

"**B-but I have weird eyes and everyone will be scared!" **

"**Well Pein I think they are pretty and everyone here has something they think are weird." **

**I stood up and put my hand so I could help him up. we went down stairs and he sat down at the table. **

"**Ok we are missing one more person." I look up at my stairs and saw Kisame. Kisame was holding on he railing looking at us. **

"**Hey come on down and join us!"He ran back up. "ok I need someone to help cook...hmmmm...pein? WAIT before we do i want to cheak up on the other one."**

**I ran up stairs."Ummm...hey there's no reason to hi-AHH!"**

"**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"**

"**I'm not going to hurt you i promise. I don't want you to be afraid" I started to feel wet spots on my back and it being lighter.**

"**I-I'm so sorry I just had this feeling to keep my guard up and-"I hugged him. HARD. "Its ok To have it up. Come down stairs and help everyone else k"**

**We both walked down stairs. "Hey wheres Dei-chan ?" "He said he was going to cheak up on you..."**

"**I'll be back!" I ran up stairs. "dei-chan where are you?" I started hearing laughter from Itachi's room with some yelling. **

"**DEIDARA WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" "What are you talking about Itachi?" "DEIDARA DON'T YOU DARE PLAY INNOCENT WITH MEE!" I walked to Itachi's room to see Itachi glaring at deidara.**

"**DEIARA WHY I WAS A SLEEP NO WONDER I DONT TRUST YOU!" "Itachi stop screaming ur going to hurt your voice. Deidara. Why?" I could see fear in Deidara's eyes. "Well I don't know I thought it was going to be funny..." "Deidara I would doing somethings I think is funny but it would get my friends mad at me so I don't do it." I look at him and smiled "Alright now go down stairs!" "OK!"**


	4. I'm back everyone!

**Hello my loves! I haven't forgotten anyone I just got a new computer and haven't set up anything yet! So here goes nothing with remembering what I wanted to do with this story! :D**

**..::Recap::..**

**"DEIARA WHY I WAS A SLEEP NO WONDER I DONT TRUST YOU!" "Itachi stop screaming you're going to hurt your voice. Deidara. Why?" I could see fear in Deidara's eyes. "Well I don't know I thought it was going to be funny..." "Deidara I would do something's I think is funny but it would get my friends mad at me so I don't do it." I look at him and smiled "Alright now go down stairs!" "OK!"**

**..::End::..**

I looked at Itachi and giggled slightly. "Come along and let's get the marker off your face ok?" He looked at me and puffed his cheeks. "Fine…..hey Sakura-chan?" "I looked at him and smiled. "Can we go to the playground tomorrow?" I looked at the bathroom door and smiled sadly. "I don't know Itachi I have to talk to the hokage, I'm sorry."

I opened the door and just kind of looked down shocked. 'W-why is there a little boy in the bathroom!?' He looked up and ran to me. "Tobi needs to talk to you." I was shocked to say the least. He started pulling my hand and tried taking me to a different room. "Ummm…Tobi right? I gotta wash the marker off of Itachi-chan's face…I'll talk to you right after that." I walked away and went back to the bathroom. I got a washcloth and started scrubbing Itachi's face. "Sawkawa it huwts!"

I looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry weasel-chan but Deidei used a good marker." I went lighter and was happy to see it was almost off.

"Okay weasel-chan its off go play!" He smiled and ran down stairs.

I went to the room Tobi took me. "Okay Tobi? What did you need to talk to me about…?" He looked up and he took his mask off. "Okay Sakura I'm not stupid and I planned this. The Akatsuki need someone who will love them as a mother or some type of family. They started failing and I feel like it's because they didn't have all that much love. So I need you to take care of them as if they were your own." He started to walk away and looked back while putting his mask on. "By the way my name is Uchiha Madara." He walked away as I stood there shocked and in a daze. I walked down stairs finally and walked to them. "Okay kids….I've got to go to the hokage tower and talk to her okay?" they looked at me and nodded.

"Please don't mess anything up okay? I'll bring some snacks home so you can try different things okay?" I walked out. 'I don't know what to do. I want to keep them but what if they regain their memories?' I came back when I saw the door I was looking for. 'I gotta quit thinking hard when walking. I zone out easy.' I knocked on Tsunade's door and waited for her to say come in.

When I hear her say it I walked in and started getting nervous. "What is it Sakura?" I gulped. "Tsunade-san I have to tell you something but I think it's important for the village. I have the akatsuki in my house."

Before I could say anything else she started yelling. "WHAT?! HOW LONG? WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" I gulped again. "T-their kids. They don't remember anything. They don't where they are and don't have anywhere to go. I know you may not like this but please can we keep them here and teach them as if they are our own kids from here?" She sat there and started thinking. "That could work. Fine they can stay here but I will not hesitate to kick them out if they cause too much problems with everyone." I smiled big. "Yes mam. I understand! Thank you so much!"

I ran out and ran to the store and bought some cakes and just junk food. After take I went home and walked inside. "I'm home everyone!"

* * *

**Sorry It's been so long I haven't been writing at all lately so don't kill me! Sorry it's short too I truely am sorry everyone!**


End file.
